The Blue Fairy / Odelia Chime
Odelia Chime, or "The Blue Fairy", is a main character from "The Twisted Chain". She is the guardian of the Disneyverse, as well as the head of The Eight Magic Souls and the magic soul of Elia. She was the first magical being to ever exist, the second being her younger sister, Queen Clarion Chime of Pixie Hollow. With the help of Walt Disney, she created the Disneyverse. Appearance The Blue Fairy is known as one of the most beautiful creatures in the Disneyverse. She has bright blonde, wavy hair that is held back with a blue hairband, and has crystal blue eyes. She has fair skin and ruby red lips, and wears a sparkly bright blue dress with transparent sleeves. Two large, translucent wings rest on her back, and she carries a magic wand. In the official dream cast list, The Blue Fairy is played by actress Megan Hilty. Role in the Story The Blue Fairy is a guide and guardian to Ivory, and teaches her the ways of magic. She is also a close friend to Leah and acts as her advisor at times. The Blue Fairy is the one who created the Disneyverse, and as such, tries to protect it by choosing Ivory to defeat Maleficent. Backstory Many years ago, a single drop of moonlight fell into a glass of water, which was then drank by a pregnant woman. As a result, the baby she gave birth to was born with wings and magical powers. The woman named her daughter Odelia. While growing up, Odelia was forced to hide her powers and wings from the world. She'd always dreamed of a place where she didn't have to hide her wings and could practice magic without being feared or judged by others. When her sister, Clarion, was born, Odelia was excited to learn that her newborn sibling had magic in her blood, as well. Clarion and Odelia became close, teaching each other magic and sharing secrets. When Odelia was a little girl, she met a girl named Leah in school, and the two became close friends. When they were teenagers, Odelia revealed her identity as a fairy to Leah, no longer afraid of being judged. In the story, Leah mentions that she was frightened of Odelia's magic, at first, but grew to accept it and embrace it. Odelia and Leah remained friends for years to come. When Leah's first child was born, a son named Walt, Odelia saw something in the child that she hadn't seen in anyone else- a spark of light. Walt had magic in his blood. Odelia began to teach Walt how to use his magic, and came to realize that Walt's vivid imagination was exactly what she needed to build the magical world that she had dreamed about as a child. After decades of preparation and planning, Walt and Odelia had finally finished creating the Disneyverse, a world full of magic, wonder, and joy. Odelia became the guardian of the Disneyverse, renaming herself "The Blue Fairy" and becoming the most powerful being in the world. Leah was crowned queen of the capitol kingdom, Elia, and Walt became a strong prince. Relationships Family Parents It is unknown who Odelia's parents are, but she mentions that they were simple farmers who were totally unprepared to have a child with magic in her veins. Siblings Odelia and her sister, Clarion, are extremely close, having taught each other magic and watched each other grow. Friends Odelia's closest friend is Leah. The two met in school when they were children and have been close ever since then. Leah was the first person who Odelia revealed her powers to, which only shows that the two trust each other deeply. Odelia is also friends with many of the Disneyverse's other queens and kings, such as Queen Primrose of Corona, King Triton of Atlantica, and Queen Elinor of Scotland.